The present invention generally relates to a method of manufacturing an arrangement including a bevel gear, bearings, and a support. In addition, the invention is also related to an arrangement formed according to the method.
Bevel gears are typically associated with a pair of tapered roller bearings providing both axial thrust loading and radial thrust loading. For example, such an arrangement is sometimes used in conventional differentials provided on vehicles, such as earth moving vehicles.
In one conventional differential arrangement, a pair of tapered bearings carrying a bevel gear are positioned in a housing by means of a pair of support members. To assemble such a structure, one of the support members is passed through a first opening on one side of the housing, and the other support member is passed through a second opening on an opposite side of the housing. The support members are bolted to the housing, and sets of shims provide the dual purpose of applying preload to the bearings and ensuring an optimum contact pattern between the bevel gear and a pinion meshed with the bevel gear.
The bearing preload is adjusted by adding or removing one or more shims to or from the subject/housing interfaces until the preload is correct. To adjust the gear contact pattern, one or more shims are removed on one side of the housing and an equal number of shims are added on an opposite side of the housing. In some factory assembly environments, this shim addition and removal requires a rather complicated and time-consuming process, wherein the housing is turned to expose its first side, one of the members is removed, a shim is added, the member is reinstalled, the housing is flipped over to expose its second side opposite to the first side, the other member is removed, a shim having thickness equal to the added shim is removed, the frame member is reinstalled, the gear contact is rechecked, and the procedure is repeated until the gear contact is correct. The process is even more complicated in non-factory settings, such as field servicing, because there are often no devices to facilitate rolling over the housing, and because the bevel gear must be supported inside the housing while the frame members are removed and the shims are changed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,023 discloses a method for adjusting tapered roller bearings, wherein a tool applies a pressing force to force fit bearings in a unitary housing without using any shims. Such a method, however, requires a very specialized and expensive assembly tool. In addition, the resulting structure cannot be easily disassembled and reassembled to permit servicing of the bearings. Moreover, there is no effective way of making adjustments to the structure after the parts have been assembled together.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for improving methods associated with the assembly of a structure including a bevel gear and bearings. There is also a need for improved bevel gear and bearing arrangements. The present invention is intended to overcome one or more of the problems and disadvantages associated with the prior art.
As embodied and broadly described herein, one aspect of the invention includes a method of manufacturing. The method may involve providing a sub-unit including a shaft and a bevel gear associated with the shaft, and also providing a first support member and a second support member. A first bearing may be positioned between the sub-unit and the first support member. A second bearing may be positioned between the second support member and the sub-unit. The first support member may be connected to the second support member. Preload on the first and second bearings may be adjusted. At least the sub-unit, the first support member, the second support member, the first bearing, and the second bearing may constitute an assembly capable of being installed in a housing.
Another aspect of the invention relates to an assembly manufactured according to the method. A further aspect relates to a differential including the assembly installed in a differential housing.
Yet another aspect of the present invention includes providing an assembly including a sub-unit including a shaft and a bevel gear associated with the shaft, a first support member, a second support member connected to the first support member, a first bearing between the sub-unit and first support member, and a second bearing between the second support member and the sub-unit. This method may further include installing the assembly into a housing, wherein the installing comprises passing the assembly through a single opening in the housing.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary.